kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick and Zach
Nick and Zach Nick and Zach are Gamewizard2008's assistants, who help him out on certain matters, such as Truth or Dare or The Great Galactic Race or contests. They help him out with doing announcements or getting props for one of their games. Nick made his first cameo in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others after The Showdown, when Gamewizard asked where her got the Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine replicas, to which he replied to have gotten them from a guy in a black hood. Zach then appeared alongside Nick in The Great Galactic Race, helping Gamewizard with broadcasting his news about the race throughout the universe. Nick then had a major role in the race when Gamewizard ordered him to chase after and kill The Quads for their supposed nonexistence. Nick continuously chased The Quads throughout the race, using many different vehicles to attack them, only to end up being plagued by bad luck and severe injuries along the way. Nick's final vehicle was his Revenge Rider, a powerful armored tank, which he used to take out several other racers before chasing The Quads. Nick nearly chopped their heads off with a saw until Noah came and blasted it off the tank. That's when Morgan grabbed with her psychic and threw the saw into one of the engines, causing the Rider to blow up. The force of the explosion sent Nick scraping along the ground until Danika crashed her rocket into him, due to Nick knocking her rocket away earlier. Just before The Quads could cross the finish line, Gamewizard ordered Zach to push a button, blowing up the track before the finish line and destroying The Quads' car. But despite this last ditch attempt, The Quads were safe and sound inside their psychic barrier, afterwards crossing the finish line and claiming victory. As a result, Gamewizard congratulated The Quads and privately revealed to Morgan that he set the whole thing up to give her some helpful advice, and revealing that Nick was never trying to kill them, however, Nick and Zach didn't seem in on the plan at all. He also revealed to Morgan his true name. The result of the race earned them millions of dollars, to which they spent paying for the casualties caused by the race. Nick and Zach's most recent appearance was in the Minor Characters Contest, where Nick demanded the contestants make the characters f#$k each other, and was disappointed when they didn't. Gamewizard also used Numbuh Phenon's name, Zach in a couple of sentences, in which Zach claimed he didn't do any of the things Phenon did, only to be corrected by Gamewizard, saying he was talking about Numbuh Phenon, who Nick calls the less annoying Zach. According to Gamewizard, the two always argue and can't come to an agreement. 'Relationships:' 'Gamewizard2008' Gamewizard first met Nick during the High School Summer Bridge Program, when Nick noticed Gamewizard's Zelda shirt and started to chat with him, in which the two learned they had a strong common interest in video games. Although, when there's a game Gamewizard hasn't played that Nick has, Nick cusses him out. Gamewizard met Zach one day when he sat with him and Nick during lunch, and the three of them spent the rest of their lunch days talking about games and shows they like. Neither Nick or Zach have any real interest in KND, but Nick seems to like it more than Zach. It was their suggestion that Operation: GALACSIA should be a video game, giving him the idea to classify each big enemy as a boss. They are the only ones, besides Morgan, who know Gamewizard's real name. The Quads Nick was ordered by Gamewizard to hunt down and kill The Quads during The Great Galactic Race. He could never seem to come close and was plagued by bad luck along the way. Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Characters